Ocean of Love
by Mrs.JosephElizondo
Summary: A quick one shot that I just wrote, thanks to my chum for giving me the idea ;) As the title says really ha ha Ocean of Love ;) C & J Lovin ;) Please Enjoy! This One Shot is rated an M! Please take note of that before reading ;) Thank You x


Taking a well deserved break from the Palace, Queen Clarisse and her Head of Security, Joseph headed to the Royal Beach house. She told Mia and her staff that she needed a break for a few days, and that she wasn't to be disturbed by anyone at any time, for any matter, well unless of course there was an accident or a fire. Which really wasn't likely.

She wanted to spend the next few days with her secret love, Joseph, alone. They have been a 'secret' couple for the last year. Yes they have been intimate together, back several weeks ago, when they were away for Royal Duties. But since arriving home they have hardly had any time together at all, hence why they arranged this weekend away, just to be a normal couple for a few days, to be Clarisse and Joseph, without their titles. Both hoping to discover a bit more about each other.

Arriving earlier that afternoon, they took their time to unpack and relax a bit. Knowing they had two full days to do whatever they wanted, but for now they just snuggled together on the couch, listening to the waves crashing on the sand, right there in their back garden.

Lifting her head with a smile "I know it's dark, but I fancy a swim." Clarisse said sitting up.

"Are you crazy?" Joe exclaimed "You will freeze?"

"Don't you freeze in the day?" She asked and patted his thigh "We will soon warm up." She said leaning closer and kissed him lovingly on the lips before standing up "Or are you just going to watch from a far?" She asked and headed off towards the stairs, looking over at him as he smirked over at her.

Following her up they both got changed, and as Joseph grabbed some towels to take down with them Clarisse emerged from the bathroom. Wearing a red frilly halter neck bikini, smiling as Joseph turned around his jaw dropping to the floor.

"Oh Joseph." She laughed "You look like you've never seen a woman in a bikini before." She said smiling while putting her hands on her hips.

"I haven't." He said shaking his head, realizing what he said he began nodding "Oh of course I have, but I have never seen you in one before." He said lapping up the image before him "You look amazing." He said with a cheeky smile.

"Why thank you." Clarisse smiled and walked over to him, taking her towel "Shall we?" She asked.

"Yes we shall." He nodded and followed her down the stairs and over to the back balcony which led to the beach.

"It's such a beautiful night." Clarisse smiled as they made their way down to the shore "The moon is out in full bloom, the air is just right..." She said looking at Joseph as he began walking beside her and put his hand on her back "The sound of the ocean crashing upon the sand is just wonderful and peaceful, giving it that perfect scene setting, don't you think?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, I totally agree." He smiled and stopped, turning his face up while closing his eyes and took a deep breath of lovely sea air. Turning his head back to look at Clarisse about to say something when he realized she had gone "Clari?" He exclaimed looking towards the ocean just as she disappeared under the water. Laughing he dropped his towel and went in after her, gasping as the cold water hit his body.

Swimming over to her, smiling when she came up for air "That was sneaky." He smiled as she moved closer to her.

"What was?" She asked.

"You walking off like that, I was about to say something to you and you had gone." He said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing.

"Okay." She smiled "What was you going to say?" She asked, their faces inches apart.

"I can't remember." He answered with a cheeky smile and studied her face.

"You liar." She exclaimed and went to swim away as Joseph grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I'm a liar am I?" He smirked "Well this is what I was going to say..." He said pressing his lips to hers, smiling against her lips as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. Breaking the kiss seconds later, he looked lovingly into her passion filled eyes "You said that the night was perfect, by everything that you mentioned?" He asked as she nodded.

"Yes." She smiled.

"Well to me, the night is perfect, not just because of the full moon, the sound of the waves crashing onto the sand, or even the air being right." He said smiling at her "This night is perfect because you're in it, we are here alone, without any guards or Mia, or any other member of staff." He said wrapping his arms around her "The night is amazingly perfect because its all about you and I." He added, never taking his eyes from hers.

"That was so sweet." She said while tilting her head just a little and pressed her lips to his.

Breaking it moments later, Joseph buried his face in the crook of her neck "I meant every word." He whispered, kissing her shoulder and lifted his head "I love you Clari." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back between kisses, breaking it several seconds later "I'm so thankful that this beach is private." She smiled.

"Why?" He asked.

"Hold me." She requested as he raised his brow at her "Just hold onto me." She said.

"Okay." He answered, wrapping his arms around her waist, cupping her bottom with one hand as she put her arms back and untied her bikini top "Clari are you mad?" He asked and watched her toss it to one side "Okay, you are mad." He gasped.

"I am mad yes." She said clasping his face in her hands as she locked her legs around him "Mad in love with you." She said kissing him then studied his face "No one will see, we are here alone, which is rare so let's enjoy it." She smiled unlocking her legs, held her breath and went under the water as he looked down, gasping as she tugged at his swimming trunks.

"Clarisse." He gasped as she came back up while brushing her hair back out of her face with both her hands and smiled at him "You are getting very daring lately."

"Of course, I feel completely safe with you, so why not?" She smiled locking her legs around him again.

No words were spoken as she gently raised herself up a little, leaving one arm around his shoulders as she put the other down and moved her bikini bottoms to the side as he guided himself to her entrance. Burying her face in his neck while locking her other arm around his shoulder as he filled her completely.

Lifting her head a few moments later, she took his lips in a hungry kiss as she arched her back and started grinding against him. Slowly at first, but she soon picked up a rhythmic pace, until they both tipped over the edge. Joseph first, followed just seconds later by Clarisse and as her body jerked against Joseph's he held onto her tightly, her head tipping back, letting the moans escape her sweet lips.

Bringing her head back up, her eyes locked with Joseph's for just a moment before they shared a kiss. Letting each other go they swan to the shore, grabbing their towels they headed hand in hand back up to the house, making sure everything was locked they made their way upstairs to their suite.

Kicking the door closed with his foot as he put his hands on Clarisse's sides, kissing her neck as she put one arm up, her hand on the back of his head. Gripping his hair as he let his hands roam over her body, until finally they settled on her breasts, teasing and caressing her hard taut nipples. Paying special attention to them as he teased her neck with his tongue before turning her around, lowering his body slightly he took one very hard nipple in his mouth and wrapped his arms around her waist, pinning her lower body to his as she put her hands on either side of his head, looking down and watching his every move, every kiss.

Moaning his name as she tipped her back, gasping as he took the other nipple in his mouth, cupping and squeezing her backside as he pressed his arousal against her thigh.

"Take me to bed, please, I beg you." She managed to moan breathlessly.

"In a minute." He whispered back, wanting to pay attention to her nipples that little bit longer.

"Joseph please.. I beg you... I... beg you." She moaned, clasping his head in her hands and made him look up at her "Now I beg you, take me to bed." She demanded.

"Your wish is my command." He said cheekily while walking her backwards, falling on top of her as they toppled on the bed. Taking her lips in a hungry kiss as she brought her legs up and rested them against his sides.

Moaning as he ran his hands down her thighs, slipping one hand under her bottom as the other guided himself to her waiting entrance, kissing her neck as he filled her.

"Oh god." She moaned slamming her hands down flat on top of the sheets, gripping them as she tipped her head back "Oh Joe." She moaned as he slipped his other hand down under her bottom, beginning to thrust as she closed her eyes "Oh god I love you." She moaned.

"I love you too." He said raising his head as he began thrusting harder and faster, removing his hands seconds later and placed them on the bed beside her sides as she gripped his arms looking up at him as he circled his hips hard against her, making her spread her legs wider.

"Mmm Joe." She said moving her hands around his neck as he lowered his body a little, kissing her as she locked her legs around him "Oh god...Mmmmm." She moaned.

Just seconds later, he collapsed on top of her breathlessly both trying to steady their breathing after another round of love making. Slowly unlocking her legs from around him as she clasped his head in her hands, making him raise it up and look at her.

"This was so worth it..." She said between kisses "You are right, this is made more special with you and I being together, without anyone to interrupt us." She said and kissed him deeply on the lips, before resting her head back down "As I am pretty sure, that what just happened, twice." She said with a smirk.

"Wouldn't of happened?" He asked and laughed as she nodded her head "God I love you." He said kissing her then buried his face in the crook of her neck as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Here's to the rest of the weekend my love," She whispered in his ear as he smiled against her neck "I don't know about you, but I don't plan of getting out of bed at all." She smirked cheekily as he raised his head.

"You my Queen are one naughty lady." He winked "But I love it." He said and pressed his lips against hers, rolling them over just moments later as they both laughed out.

The End.


End file.
